gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Merryweather Mesa
The Canis Merryweather Mesa (simply known as Mesa in-game) is a modified off-road variant of the civilian Mesa. It is used by Merryweather operatives. This variant of the Mesa includes raised suspension, larger tires suited for off-roading, a heavy-duty roll cage, a snorkel intake and working roof lights. Design The Merryweather Mesa, like its civilian counterpart, resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ 469. Like the regular Mesa, it may appear with or without its removable hard-top. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, skid plates, a winch, separate side steps and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps on the roof and the extra front bull bar. The SUV also has sections of the body and wheel arches removed to provide capacity for larger wheels & tires and to allow for greater literal suspension travel. This vehicle comes in either black or a desert brown, which are the default colors in scripted appearances of Merryweather. Also, a rare green can appear in The Third Way. Performance The Merryweather Mesa is slow, but makes up for the shortcoming with its off-roading capabilities and durability. Sometimes when taking sharp turns will result in tipping over, but this is only when driving at high speed. It is fairly hard to damage a large amount, due to its protective exoskeleton. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is slower than its civilian counterpart but makes up for it with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills. Locations The Merryweather Mesa does not have any specific spawn location, as it only spawns when someone calls Merryweather mercenaries set on them. To obtain the Merryweather Mesa, one must call Merryweather for backup. Some Merryweather operatives will arrive in a Mesa, and as soon as they get out one can take the Mesa for themselves. Note: The mercenaries will not get back in their Mesa after they have killed their target. GTA V *To obtain one in single-player is to steal one and use it as a getaway car during the mission The Wrap Up. Only Michael can obtain the vehicle in this way, but through use of the character switching, Michael can transfer the vehicle to other characters. This will not work during a mission replay, since the vehicle will disappear when the replay ends. *Michael can also obtain the vehicle by taking one of the parked Mesas and putting it in his garage when Merryweather attacks his house; this will result in mission failure, as you will not get to Amanda in time, but the Mesa will remain. Alternatively, you can wait for your chance so mercenaries arrive in the Mesas. A viable method is once all Merryweather men inside the house are killed, go outside, kill the nearby men, then go back at the front. Two Mesas should pull up in front of the house. Simply kill the remaining mercenaries, then take one Mesa (you can also take both) inside your garage, and go back to your family to finish the mission. *Appears alternatively in Minor Turbulence, when Trevor Philips evacuates. Although it's unobtainable, it is still drivable for a requirement in the mission. GTA Online *Some missions that involve Merryweather will have the Mesas. One can simply take one drive it to his/her garage, or stay in the vehicle at the end of a mission, and he/she will spawn in it when returned to the world. *It is possible to obtain one by calling mercenaries on a player. But you have to fight the mercenaries to obtain more easily. *After update 1.11, the Mesa was no longer able to be stored in garages, but as of update 1.15 this has been changed once more. Trivia *In GTA Online, any crew emblem added to the Merryweather Mesa (which will be sprayed onto the left door in this case) will be rotated 90° clockwise. This is most likely a minor visual glitch. *The Merryweather Mesa can be modified at any Los Santos Customs in both GTA V and GTA Online. However, the bodywork cannot be modified. Furthermore, it cannot be sold as of patch 1.08. *Even if the wheels are modified, the spare tire is always the default one. **To change the color of the default wheels, purchase custom tires and select your color of choice. Switching back to the stock tires afterward should change the rim color, including the spare tire on the back. *Like Bodhi's headlights, when switching to high beams the roll cage headlights will activate. Gallery Mesa-merryweather-black-front-gtav.png|Matte black (Rear quarter view). Canis Mesa (Merryweather Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Matte desert brown variant (Rear quarter view). Mesa-merryweather-green-front-gtav.png|Matte green (Rear quarter view). Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:SUVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles